Future Broly
Future Broly is the alternate timeline counterpart of Broly and an antagonist in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Biography According to Future Gohan's arcade mode in Shin Budokai - Another Road, at one point in his life, Future Broly encountered Future Goku. Future Goku managed to defeat Future Broly after a hard battle, though Future Broly survives the fight and returns years later. Future Broly appears in one of the stories in which the Z Fighters go to the aid of Future Trunks in his struggle with Future Majin Buu. He still has a grudge against Future Goku. He and Future Cooler are taken control of by Future Babidi when Future Babidi tries to find the Namekian Dragon Balls on New Namek. Both help Future Babidi to find the Namekian Dragon Balls, but they fail due to the Z Fighters being on New Namek as well. Both Future Cooler and Future Broly then accompany Future Babidi when he returns to Earth, and they are defeated in the climactic final battle with the Z Fighters. In the midst of this epic battle, Future Babidi steals the Dragon Balls. Not needed anymore, Future Babidi betrays Future Broly and Future Cooler, and the two of them are absorbed by Future Super Buu. Thus, Buu becomes even more powerful. In one of the possible endings, if the Z Fighters fail to defeat them on New Namek, the Namekian Dragon Balls are stolen by the Fighting Puppets. The Z Fighters make to pursue, but Future Babidi appears before their eyes with Future Broly and Future Cooler under his control. Future Broly goes berserk upon seeing Goku and is even more powerful. The Z Fighters are unable to stand up to Future Broly's sheer power and his rampage leads him to kill Future Babidi and Future Cooler, and go out of control. He destroys the nearby planets, and uses the Big Gete Star to depart. There is no one left to oppose Future Broly as he rampages across space. Transformations Super Saiyan Like his alternate counterpart, Future Broly manages to transform into a Super Saiyan. He appears in this form on to fight against the Z Fighters. Legendary Super Saiyan Like his alternate counterpart, Future Broly manages to transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan. He uses in this form on to fight against the Z Fighters. Majin Future Broly The state Future Broly is in for the entire game, except for what-if scenarios where he breaks free from Future Babidi. Like Piccolo and Future Cooler, Future Broly does not gain the Majin mark on his forehead while in this form. Trivia *Because all the Z Fighters from his timeline, except Future Trunks, were all killed by the Red Ribbon Androids, Future Broly dies much later than his present counterpart does. *Future Broly's father is mentioned, under the name Paragas, when Krillin questions what happened to him in this timeline. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Future Characters Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains